Aftermath
by Spuffy1987
Summary: Rated R for later. This is after Chosen in Buffy and Not Fade Away in Angel...


**Authors Notes**

Since I began watching Buffy I have to admit that I enjoyed it. It was interesting as a movie, excellent characters in the TV series and so/so books.

But the thing is, is that I find there is a lot of gaps in the TV show. And some of the characters are just plain abused, Spike mainly.

Some of the gaps are the following:

1. Buffy was a Slayer and/or slaying before Sunnydale/Hellmouth which is indicated by the first TV show, Welcome to the Hellmouth where they have the following conversation:

_Buffy: Oh, why can't you people just leave me alone?_

_Giles: Because you are the Slayer. (comes down the stairs) Into each _

_generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, _

_one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires..._

_Buffy: (interrupts and joins in) ...with the strength and skill to hunt _

_the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil blah, blah, blah... I've _

_heard it, okay?_

_Giles: I really don't understand this attitude. You, you've accepted _

_your duty, you, you've slain vampires before..._

_Buffy: Yeah, and I've both been there and done that, and I'm moving on  
_

* * *

Besides this, when she finally meets up with Spike/William the Bloody there is a number of chances where they could have killed each other. Yet they did not… rather it was more like _dancing_ in that they were very evenly matched and testing the waters between them.

With the abuse of characters, Angel/Angelus was a mass murderer just like William The Bloody/Spike yet because he had a soul he was _GOOD_. When he lost his soul, he turned into Angelus – killed some close friends – and then was welcomed pretty much back into the fold. I mean like come on.

Besides this, what's with Spike going to the Scooby gang when he gets chipped? It wasn't like he was dying, he was just unable to attack people – he could be able to survive on bagged blood like he did afterwards easily. He could have contacted any other vampire that he knew and/or Clem. Why the Scoobies?

Also Buffy abuses Spike all during season 6, yet after and during Seeing Red, when he tries to rape Buffy they just won't let it go afterwards and he even went to get a soul for her. If anyone was going to do that, I really thought it would be Angel – has an aloof feeling to him that I just can't trust.

* * *

So here are some changes to the previous stories of Buffy and Angel.

I'll keep the fact that Spike goes to the Scooby gang after he gets chipped simply because of the fact that Spike isn't as bad as they make him out to be. And also he was a little confused/pathetic when he found out that he couldn't bite Willow.

Season 6, trash. You can keep it mentally if you want, but forget the parts where Buffy is using Spike. Spike leaves in Seeing Red but for a different reason than trying to rape Buffy. When he is away he learns about Tara and Willow from contacts - Clem - and decides that since Willow has/had gone all dark on them they might need someone with a conscience rather than a soulless demon around after.

In Chosen, because of the fact the Buffy/Spike relationship isn't a horror show, Spike says he knows when Buffy says she loves him. But he goes on to state that there are other people that need her - Dawn - and that she has to be strong for them since who is to say what happens now?

* * *

In Angel, Master of Brood - Angel - makes it seem to Spike that he can't get involved with Buffy after he comes back and Spike actually gives in. Which I can't see since more than once the blonde vampire has been anything but obeying to what Angel says, even respectful.

Therefore when Spike is all ghostly he talks Wesley into phoning Buffy and the gang - who are in Rome - and Spike/Buffy/Dawn get reacquainted. Since at this point they don't know if he'll remain a ghost or even last very long on this plane he basically says for them not to get too excited and keep the information about him been back on Earth quiet.

When Angel and Spike finds out that Buffy is seeing the Immortal, they both get down. I think changing that to Buffy or one of the other Scoobies, maybe Willow, telling Wesley that they are actually mingling with the Immortal to see if they can find out any information about the First Evil and basically to relax from the years they spent in Sunnydale.

* * *

Having filled you in, this begins during Not Fade Away from Angel, Spike and the others are facing off against the demons and the dragon. 


End file.
